iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash
Whiplash(voiced by Peter Kalamis) serves primarily as Mr. Fix's bodyguard and mercenary, doing whatever tasks Mr. Fix requires of him. Due to his affiliation with Mr. Fix, he crosses paths with Iron Man and becomes one of his enemies. History Prior to his appearance, Whiplash approached Mr. Fix and requested to be outfitted with robotic arms and electrical whips in order to benefit in his line of work. Mr. Fix agreed, but the process left Whiplash indebted to him for a hefty sum of money. With no money to his name, Whiplash is forced to work off his debt by performing whatever tasks Mr. Fix requires in his line of work, usually being employed for assassinations and espionage. In ''Whiplash'', Whiplash is first introduced when he attacks Pepper's father while he was investigating a lead on Mr. Fix's location. This attack fails to kill him, but it hospitalizes him and puts him into a coma. When Pepper decides to continue the investigation on Mr. Fix, He sends a platoon of black ops to kill her. With Iron Man's help, she escapes and makes it safely to Rhodey's house. Whiplash however is waiting for her there and ambushes her, but Iron Man appears again to save her. Whiplash appears to be a formidable opponent to Iron Man, and even succeeds in short circuiting his armor. Iron Man returns with his Silver Centurion Armor, however, which gives him a slight edge in the fight. Iron Man manages to throw Whiplash into an electric generator, causing it to explode and destroy Whiplash's arm in the process. In Man and Iron Man, Whiplash returns after having his arm replaced by Mr. Fix, along with a few new upgrades to his arsenal in hopes of being able to kill Iron Man. When Iron Man confronts him while he's flying across the city, the two of them engage in a fight. Whiplash's new upgrades prove to be a match for Iron Man, and Iron Man barely manages to take down Whiplash, but not without his own suit being damaged, forcing him to return to the Armory. Whiplash returns to an enraged Mr. Fix's lair and recieves one last upgrade to his whips, allowing him to detach them, pierce Iron Man's armor, and detonate them, killing the man within the armor and bypass the armor's defenses. Mr. Fix offers him one last chance to prove his usefulness by killing Iron Man before he can find a way to counteract his latest upgrade. Iron Man (Sentient Armor) then attacks Mr, Fix's lair moments later, allowing Whiplash to use his new upgrades, but Iron Man manages to repel the exploding whips back at Whiplash. Iron Man then detonates Mr. Fix's base after dispatching Fix, causing it to explode and seemingly kill Whiplash along with Mr. Fix. He returns in The Invincible Iron Man Part 1: Disassembled, where he is upgraded as Whiplash 3.0. Whiplash was ordered to kidnap Obadiah Stane and when Iron Man and War Machine tried to rescue him, he destroyed Iron Man's armor and assumed that he died in the blast. In the second part, when Iron Man and War Machine came back with Iron Man inside a new suit, Whiplash was defeated this time. Whiplash was shown in the end of Titanium vs. Iron. He comes back under Justin Hammer's employ to capture Iron Man for him so he can take his armor. Hammer promises him that he can have what is left inside it. When Iron Man in freed by War Machine and Pepper controlling the Stealth Armor, he is subdued by the armored team along with the other villains that Hammer hired. Personality Whiplash has little mercy for his enemies and is not afraid to kill. He is known for toying with his victims and does not rush to finish the job quickly. However, he does have a sense of fighting honor. He views Iron Man as a worthy opponent, but was disappointed how easily he beat him the first time they fought. He wanted a worthy fight more than simply being the best. Powers & Abilities Abilities Whiplash is a cybernetic organism, part man and part machine. Since he is covered entirely in armor, it is unknown just how much of him is human or machine. In fact, he may not be human at all, but a highly advanced robot who is programmed to act or possible think he's a man. He has been upgraded as Whiplash 3.0 with upgrades paid for by Justin Hammer. *'Robotic Power Suit:' Whiplash has a suit of armor that covers his body built by Mr. Fix. It gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and durability. He is able to go toe-to-toe with the superpowered armors of Iron Man. In Season two, Whiplash was given increased strength and can hold his own against both Iron Man and War Machine. *'Electric Whips:' His primary method of attack are two retractable, chain-like, electric whips which are mounted to his wrists. They're quite long, possibly fifteen to twenty feet long. He is able to power and de-power the electrical current at will, allowing him to hold people and objects with his whips without hurting them if he desires. He can also tie people up easily, possibly indicating that he has some control beyong basic whipping. He later recieves an upgrade to his whips, allowing him to separate them link-by-link and fire them at his enemies if he desires. He can then detonate the links and cause them to explode, using them effectively like small explosives to destroy environments or attack people. His whips have been upgraded in season two, giving him new enhanced servos, making him stronger and giving him the following abilities: **'Electrostatic Whip Shields: '''His whips can become shields that can reflect Iron Man's repulsors and unibeam. **'Flail Bombs: '''He can lauch multiple, small, but powerful bombs from his whips. It was powerful enough to destroy the Mark I Armor. Equipment *A hovering platform which resembles a buzz saw which acts as transportation and allows him to fly. His platform can be controlled remotely allowing him to summon it whenever he wishes. It is also armed with missiles. Gallery a19da888dad5733d2adbeed6350e3d14.jpg b83e45de3819344cf8c75160fd61ef7a.jpg 2b1d36d3deea647dfc9070d2ba5de21b.jpg 8fae0f56c4dd09cf40d62852f45424c1.jpg 0220743cf3d475245780abfbd1229bde.jpg See also *Mr. Fix Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males